


"You Speak German, Rogers?"

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Steve finds a woman entrapped in a Hydra base.





	"You Speak German, Rogers?"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Hanna, anything recognisable belongs to Marvel or Disney.
> 
> There is some German in this, I'll put the translations at the end. I'm not completely fluent in German so please excuse any errors, let me know and I'll fix them. 
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction but it is my work, and I don't give permission for it to be reposted without my prior consent. 
> 
> That said, enjoy :)

Hearing a woman screaming, Steve ripped the door off of its hinges and tore into the room, Tony and Wanda fast on his heels. His heart broke as he saw a young woman with faded purple hair curled in the corner of the room. Her eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight of the three Avengers in her cell. Steve approached her slowly, his hands out in front of him to show her he was no threat, “you’re safe now ma’am, we won’t hurt you.” The woman’s face furrowed in confusion, “Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht.”

  
“Du bist Deutscher?” Steve asked softly, kneeling in front of her. “Ja, du bist Captain America?” Steve nodded, thankful he’d learnt German during his time in the army. Tony coughed, drawing Steve’s attention to him, “you speak German, Rogers?” Steve laughed gently and hummed his confirmation before turning back to the young woman, “wie heißt du Schatz?”

  
“Hanna,” the young woman murmured, relaxing slightly now she knew Steve was not going to hurt her. “Hallo Hanna, ich bin Steve, das ist Tony und Wanda. Kannst du laufen?” Hanna shook her head, her hazel eyes never leaving Steve’s blue ones, “nein, mein Bein und Handgelenk sind gebrochen. Es tut mir leid.” Steve nodded in understanding, “Durst ich dich tragen?”  
Hanna pondered his question momentarily, “ja, bitte.”

Moving gently, Steve lifted Hanna into his arms and turned to Tony and Wanda, “her leg and wrist are broken, I’m going to get Hanna back to the quinjet.” His team members both agreed and moved off to help the others. “Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast,” Hanna whispered, her breath fanning over Steve’s neck as he carried her through the building. “Keine Notwendigkeit, es ist mein Job.” Steve responded lowly, tucking his head down so Hanna could hear him. Hanna shook her head, “Ungeachtet. Du weißt, dass dein Akzent et was Arbeit gebrauchen könnt.” Steve smirked and rolled his eyes, “es ist siebzig Jahre her, dass ich Deutsch gesprochen habe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht - sorry, I do not understand.  
> Du bist Deutscher? - you are German?  
> Ja, du bist Captain America? - yes, you are Captain America?  
> Wie Heißt du Schatz? - what is your name, sweetheart?  
> Hallo Hanna, ich bin Steve, das ist Tony und Wanda. Kannst du laufen? - Hello Hanna, I am Steve, this is Tony and Wanda. Can you walk?  
> Nein, mein Bein und Handgelenk sind gebrochen. Es tut mir Leid - no, my leg and wrist are broken. I am sorry.  
> Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast - thank you for helping me.  
> Keine Notwendigkeit, es ist mein Job - no need, it is my job.  
> Ungeachtet. Du weißt, dass dein Akzent etwas Arbeit gebrauchen könnte - regardless. You know, your accent could do with some work.  
> Es ist siebzig Jahre her, dass ich Deutsch gesprochen habe - it has been seventy years since I spoke German.


End file.
